


Travelling

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [32]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cinquain, Developing Relationship, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Two pathsMeeting by chance
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Fan Poetry [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189





	Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 29!!

Travelling —  
Two paths  
Meeting by chance —  
Friends, or more, together  
Walking through those many years.

Travelling —  
Lives entwined  
Until harsh words  
Cause a painful rift —  
Two paths no longer converging.

Travelling —  
Broken hearts  
Finding new comfort  
In destiny’s ineluctable pull —  
Once more two paths meet.


End file.
